Zicuh/Powers, abilities, and weaknesses
This is a list of Zicuh's powers, abilities, and weaknesses Powers and abilities Biological Explosion- zicuh’s stand starless, can cause people’s heads to explode whenever someone is one foot away from his stand, zicuh himself and blind people are immune to this. Killing Eyes- zicuh’s stand kills people with its killing eyes, for this to work, someone must see the stand first before they are listed as a potential target, anyone who doesn’t see it will not be harmed even if it they are close unless they see it. The stand’s eyes all over the body need to be one foot away from someone for the eyes to activate. The eyes are usually open, but won’t work unless it’s close. Once it’s close, it’ll cause their heads to blow up. The only exception for this, is if someone is moving faster than it's original target, in that case, it'll chase after the person moving faster than it's target, even if they haven't seen it. Basilisk Physiology- he can do almost anything a basilisk can do. His fangs and blood are extremely poisonous. He doesn’t exactly have the ability to kill people by looking at them, same with his family. Though his stand has this ability though it’s limited. Motion Sense- his stand is able to detect people’s movements, once someone sees them and targets them. It’ll start to chase them moving at their speed, and won’t go faster than them. It’ll ignore anything that goes slower than it’s current target, but will attack any living organism that is moving faster than its current target and kill them. He’ll then go back to his original target. However, if it’s target stops moving, it’ll attack any living organism within range that moves. Putting it in a frenzy-like state. If the target is in a vehicle, it won’t move at all as the target isn’t moving himself. Speed Infinitum- the stand can theoretically, travel at the speed of light or even faster. No matter what, it’ll always move at the same speed as it’s target and will ignore everything slower than it’s target. So he is more accurate when it’s target is extremely fast, but slow moving one’s will cause him to change targets frequently. Regeneration- the stand itself can’t really die and will always regenerate its wounds. It does this by eating people. Venomous Fangs- he has venomous fangs which are extremely lethal to most people and can kill in a hour and 30 minutes or less. Poison Immunity- also, due to being a venomous creature, he is immune to poison. Thus, he isn't worried about venomous creatures. Overall abilities His stand is always fatal at close range, guaranteeing to kill anyone that is one foot away from it. However, he can't control it due to it being automatic, and unlike most stands, any damage done to it won't be done him, and if it dies, he'll still be alive and won't notice. It also can resurrect itself, though it takes 24 hours to do so. Though, it can easily be put in a frenzy like state if it's target is not moving. Weaknesses Changes targets- zicuh doesn’t exactly have much control over his stand besides picking targets, but if someone is within its range and is moving faster than the current target, it’ll chase them instead and will switch back if they move slower than the target, or are dead. Requires to be seen- it can’t attack anyone if it isn’t seen, even if it’s close to people, it can’t kill if it isn’t seen by people. Also, to start chasing people, the target must see the stand for the stand to identify them and remember them. If it is seen and the person isn’t looking at them anymore, it’ll chase them still. Can’t move if it’s original target stops moving- if the target stops moving, standing still, or isn’t moving their body, it’ll stop moving and it’ll attack anyone in range that is moving if they see him. This can potentially cause a massacre. Also, people in vehicles aren’t detected, it only detects people’s speed, not vehicles. Not that strong- while it is extremely lethal, it’s not physically strong itself, and it’s reaction time is pretty bad. Can’t regenerate unless it eats someone, however, it’ll regenerate from the energy it took from people it previously ate, once it runs out, it can possibly die. Though if it dies, it’ll come back after 24 hours. Mentally unstable- zicuh is mentally unstable and can get stressed easily and suffers from flashbacks and also experiences panic attacks frequently. He also isn’t physically fit due to his torture. Overall, he has a lack of control over what his stand can do, and also is mentally unstable so he tends to panic often and can get really stressed. He also isn’t physically good himself. Stand Stats E (lowest stat)- ∞ (highest stat) Destructive Power- A Speed- ∞ Durability- C Range- ∞ Developmental potential- B Precision- E Category:Lists